Golden Trio karaoke night
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: The Golden Trio Karaoke night! Love forged, Umbrigde looks like a fool, what else! Oh yeah, I do not own harry potter. Rated T, for songs
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! This is the Sequel to the Marauders Karaoke night! The Golden Trio is singing this time- in the 5th year! Harry, Hermonie, and Ron sings, but I am not letting any more spoilers!

For the ones who had read my other story, and went to go read this one, Thank you! You reading this, means a lot to me.

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"All Hogwarts students that are in 5th year or up, please go to the great hall. The other years, go to your common room." Dumbledore's voice filled the castle. Harry, Hermonie, and Ron shared a look. What was going on?<p>

"Well, put away your books and go to the Great Hall." Said Umbridge, the worst teacher ever. Everybody put away there books and ran out of the room.

"Ten points away from Grryfindor for running, ." Harry ignored her.

In the Great Hall, students and teachers was coming in sitting at the tables. Once everybody was there, Dumbledore went to the podium.

"Good afternoon. Now today, we are going to do something we haven't done in nearly twenty years." He paused. "Have a karaoke night!" Cheers erupted in the hall. Once it died down, Dumbledore held up the Sorting Hat.

"The hat will choose the song you will sing. Also, remember, the songs will be Muggle songs." Groans erupted at the Slytherin Table. Everybody ignored them.

"All right, who will go first?" Dumbledore asked. A boy at the Hufflepuff table raised his hand, he looked like he was in seventh year.

"Yes, ." The boy got up and started pulling the girls hand.

"You will only have to sing a little bit!" The boy yelled.

"Xaiver! I will NOT sing!" Xaiver didn't listen to her. The boy pulled on the hat and immediately, the hat yelled, " Hero by Skillet!"

"You will do fine, Pearl." Xaiver whispered to Pearl.

**(A/N, in the parentheses, Pearl is singing)**

**Xavior**

_I'm just a step away_  
><em>I'm just a breath away<em>  
><em>Losin' my faith today<em>  
><em>(Fallin' off the edge today)<em>

_I am just a man_  
><em>Not superhuman<em>  
><em>(I'm not superhuman)<em>  
><em>Someone save me from the hate<em>

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<em>

_(Falling from my faith today)_  
><em>Just a step from the edge<em>  
><em>Just another day in the world we live<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I need a hero to save me now<em>  
><em>I need a hero (save me now)<em>  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero'll save me (just in time)<em>

_I've gotta fight today_  
><em>To live another day<em>  
><em>Speakin' my mind today<em>  
><em>(My voice will be heard today)<em>

_I've gotta make a stand_  
><em>But I am just a man<em>  
><em>(I'm not superhuman)<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<em>  
><em>(My voice will be heard today)<em>  
><em>It's just another kill<em>  
><em>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<em>

_[Chorus]_

_**Xavior**_  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>I need a hero just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>

_**Pearl and Xaivor.**_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for what's right<em>  
><em>Who's gonna help us survive<em>

_**Xavior**_  
><em>We're in the fight of our lives<em>  
><em>(And we're not ready to die)<em>

_**Pearl and Xavior**_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for the weak<em>  
><em>Who's gonna make 'em believe<em>

_**Xavior**_  
><em>I've got a hero (I've got a hero)<em>  
><em>Livin' in me<em>

_**Pearl and Xavior**_  
><em>I'm gonna fight for what's right<em>  
><em>Today I'm speaking my mind<em>

_**Xavior**_  
><em>And if it kills me tonight<em>  
><em>(I will be ready to die)<em>

_**Pearl and Xavior**_  
><em>A hero's not afraid to give his life<em>  
><em>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

_[Chorus]_

_**Pearl and Xavior**_  
><em>I need a hero<em>  
><em>Who's gonna fight for what's right<em>  
><em>Who's gonna help us survive<em>

_**I need a hero**_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for the weak<em>  
><em>Who's gonna make 'em believe<em>  
><em>I need a hero<em>  
><em>I need a hero<em>

Everybody clapped, it was a pretty good song. Dumbledore walked up, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Alright, who will sing next?" Then Ron grabbed Harry's hand, and raised it.

"Harry Potter will!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Harry!" Ron yelled back. All eyes was on him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Are you scared?"

"No! I do not sing good, that is why!"

"Stop being all modest! Seriously!"

"Harry," Hermonie interrupted. "We have been through this before, give yourself credit sometime. Most of the stuff that you have done, you have done it by yourself. Now, go up there." Under the glare, Harry scampered up there. Ron chuckled.

"Good job."


	2. Over my head

Wow you guys. Four review, and I just published this TODAY. Thank you guys soooo much!

This song that Harry is singing is a request by purplemousefurgomez. I think it is perfect.

Thanks toooooo:

Werewolf Star: Thank you for adding this story under Story alerts and favs! Haha, and you get to see what song Harry is singing now! And I am glad that you love it!

Purplemousefurgomez: Thanks for leaving two reviews! I didn't choose Hero because this is in the middle of 5th year and everybody thinks he is a attention seeker, so that wouldn't be the best song. But ya don't have to die crying now! lol

Pureawesomeness13: I love it that you reading my other stories and reviewing them, ect. Thank you sooo much!

Looney-1995: Hahaha, I love the song too. I am obbsessed with that song too. haha, how didn't you not know the characters? I made up Pearl and Xavior...

Thanks to Kali yugah for adding this story under favs

Thanks to Flowerspot for adding this story under story alert

I do not own harry potter

* * *

><p>"Over my head by The Fray Secrets!" The Sorting Hat yelled after Harry put the hat on. Harry sighed, his friends had to force him up here! He was not liking all the stares he was getting, stares to Harry were NEVER good, either because he is a freak, he is famous, he done something stupid, or people is fearing him.<p>

It wasn't great at all.

Harry nodded to Dumbledore who handed him the microphone.

"Your parents were great singers. I am sure you inherited the ability." Dumbledore said to him. Some relief came to him, but not much. The music started playing.

_I never knew_  
><em>I never knew that everything was falling through<em>  
><em>That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue<em>  
><em>To turn and run when all I needed was the truth<em>  
><em>But that's how it's got to be<em>  
><em>It's coming down to nothing more than apathy<em>  
><em>I'd rather run the other way than stay and see<em>  
><em>The smoke and who's still standing when it clears<em>

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>With eight seconds left in overtime<em>  
><em>She's on your mind<em>  
><em>She's on your mind<em>

_Let's rearrange_  
><em>I wish you were a stranger I could disengage<em>  
><em>Just say that we agree and then never change<em>  
><em>Soften a bit until we all just get along<em>  
><em>But that's disregard<em>  
><em>Find another friend and you discard<em>  
><em>As you lose the argument in a cable car<em>  
><em>Hanging above as the canyon comes between<em>

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>With eight seconds left in overtime<em>  
><em>She's on your mind<em>  
><em>She's on your mind<em>

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>With eight seconds left in overtime<em>  
><em>She's on your mind<em>  
><em>She's on your ...<em>

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_  
><em>I'm becoming the part that don't last<em>  
><em>I'm losing you and its effortless<em>  
><em>Without a sound we lose sight of the ground<em>  
><em>In the throw around<em>  
><em>Never thought that you wanted to bring it down<em>  
><em>I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves<em>

_And everyone knows I'm in_  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>With eight seconds left in overtime<em>  
><em>She's on your mind<em>  
><em>She's on your mind<em>

_Everyone knows_  
><em>She's on your mind<em>  
><em>Everyone knows I'm in over my head<em>  
><em>I'm in over my head<em>  
><em>I'm over my...<em>

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>With eight seconds left in overtime<em>  
><em>She's on your mind<em>  
><em>She's on your mind <em>

Since currently, he was Harry Potter the boy-who-loved-attention, there wasn't many claps, but most of them came from the Grryfindor, where his friends were and most of the Dumbledore's Army existed. Hermonie, Ginny, Fred's, Georges, Neville's, Ron's, and Deans was the loudest. Harry quickly handed the microphone to Dumbledore and walked to his seat.

"Hope you guys are happy." He whispered.

"Very." Ron and Hermonie said at the same time. Harry just shook his head.

"Well, who would go next?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will!" Said a sickeningly sweet voice. Harry looked up.

Oh great gods.

Its Umbridge.


	3. CannibalThe bad version

Hey you guys! In the last chapter, I was SOO tempted to make him sing a dirty song! While we are talking about a dirty song, this song contains very minor lemons. (That is why this story is rated T!)

Thank you Looney-1995 for giving a review in the last chapter. Hahaha, and I think that you were singing.. (jk)...

I choose this song after who knows how long what song she will sing. Kesha, if you are reading, this is not a bad thing towards your singing or this song! LOL.

Thanks go to:

Novelnerd97: Hey, your pen name seem similar.. did you read another one of my stories or did I read yours? Thanks for adding this story to story favs and story alert:)

Arielle12: Thank you for adding this story under story alert!

The other people I got, thanks!

I do not own harry potter

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny POV<strong>

Everybody groaned, including Dumbledore. Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"Albus, please hand me the microphone." She had the tone that don't-you-dare-ignore-me, one that she thinks that makes her a leader, and a tone that Ginny hated, and she knows that hate is a strong word. Dumbledore relucently handed her the microphone and the Sorting Hat, which she did not want to take by the looks by her grimace. Serves you right, Ginny thought.

When they Sorting Hat was put on, the Sorting Hat said out loud, "I already had you put me on your head once, why again?" Ginny snorted. Even the Sorting Hat did not like her, she pitied the Sorting Hat for he had to search through her brain.

"Cannibal by Kesha!" Umbridge smiled and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. Music started playing.

**Wraaaah!**

"Ah!" Ginny yelled, covering her ears. Many people did to. Hermonie waved her wand and suddenly it sounded that Kesha was singing.

"Thank you Hermonie!" Everybody said.

**I have a heart I swear I do**  
><strong>But just not baby when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>I get so hungry when you say you love me<strong>  
><strong>If you know what's good for you<strong>  
><strong>I think you're hot I think you're cool<strong>  
><strong>You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school<strong>  
><strong>But now that I'm famous you're up my anus<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm going to eat you fool<strong>

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**  
><strong>Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood<strong>  
><strong>Carnivore, Animal, I am a Cannibal<strong>  
><strong>I eat boys up you better run<strong>

**(run run run run run ...)**

**Chorus**  
><strong>I am Cannibal (Cannibal cannibal I am)<strong>  
><strong>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)<strong>  
><strong>(I"ll eat you up) (I am)<strong>  
><strong>(repeat)<strong>

**Whenever you tell me I'm pretty**  
><strong>That's when the hunger really hits me<strong>  
><strong>Your little heart goes pitter-patter<strong>  
><strong>I want your liver on a platter<strong>  
><strong>Use your finger to stir my tea<strong>  
><strong>And for dessert I'll suck your teeth<strong>  
><strong>Be too sweet and you'll be a goner<strong>  
><strong>Yep I'll pull a Jeffrey Dauhmer<strong>

**I eat boys up breakfast and lunch**  
><strong>Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood<strong>  
><strong>Carnivore, Animal, I am a Cannibal<strong>  
><strong>I eat boys up, you better run<strong>

**(run run run run run ...)**

**Chorus**  
><strong>I am Cannibal (Cannibal cannibal I am)<strong>  
><strong>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)<strong>  
><strong>(I"ll eat you up) (I am)<strong>  
><strong>(repeat)<strong>

**Oh whoa whoa oooh (repeat)**

**Chorus**  
><strong>I am Cannibal (Cannibal cannibal I am)<strong>  
><strong>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)<strong>  
><strong>(I"ll eat you up) (I am)<strong>  
><strong>(repeat)<strong>

**I love you I warned you**  
><strong>Wraaah!<strong>

Everybody barely clapped. She was horrible at singing. Umbridge, smiling sweetly, said, "Thank you." and walked towards her seat. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, who wants to sing next?"

"I will!" Luna said, standing up. Her few friends clapped, they knew that she sang pretty good. Ginny smiled, Luna was one awesome friend.


	4. Who says

Hey you guys! LUNAS CHAPTER!

Responses to reviews:

Msl8720: Soon! Thanks for your review. I MIGHT do it... lol

Novelnerd97: Thanks! I don't think it is great, but i am glad that people like my style!

Pureawesomeness13: Yes, maybe. Though I am not crazy about her voice. I might use the song... I will see!

Werewolf starr: Hahaha, it scares me too. but I think it is PERFECT

Looney-1995: I am only a quick updater with this story (reminds me i need to work on this one story) but I am glad that i am with this story- seems popular.

I do not own harry potter

* * *

><p>Hermonie's POV<p>

Umbridge is HORRIBlE at singing. Though, I suspect that she only went to go sing because Harry is really good, and he got the light for a little bit.

So when Luna went to go sing, I was relieved.

Lots of people think I just tolerate her, I only tolerate her... knowledge for creatures that don't exist. Luna is truly a wonderful person, she does not have one ounce of evil in her. She is pure good.

She laid the Sorting Hat on her, and I swear, the Sorting Hat smiled a bit. Then they Sorting Hat must have said something that made Luna happy, for she grinned. Then the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Who says by Selena Gomez." I smiled, that is a truly a good song for her to sing.

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
>You made me insecure<br>Told me I wasn't good enough  
>But who are you to judge<br>When you're a diamond in the rough  
>I'm sure you got some things<br>You'd like to change about yourself  
>But when it comes to me<br>I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<p>

[Selena Gomez - Verse 2]  
>It's such a funny thing<br>How nothing's funny when it's you  
>You tell 'em what you mean<br>But they keep whiting out the truth  
>It's like a work of art<br>That never gets to see the light  
>Keep you beneath the stars<br>Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful

[Bridge]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not start potential  
>Who says you're not presidential<br>Who says you can't be in movies  
>Listen to me, listen to me<br>Who says you don't pass the test  
>Who says you can't be the best<br>Who said, who said  
>Won't you tell me who said that<br>Yeah, oh

[Chorus]  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful

Everybody clapped hard, Luna has a amazing voice. She walked down, only with a small smile on her face. Everybody seemed to forget that she was Loony Lovegood.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" Dumbledore asked. I hesitated. Then I summon all my Grryfindor courage.

I raised my hand and said, " I will professor." People looked at me, but Harry and Ginny looked at me with grins. I chuckled.

I walked up, and laid the hat on my head.


	5. Better than revenge

Ron's POV

I watched Hermonie walk up there. I grinned. Her voice would be amazing, like any other thing she does.

Dang, she really has me over. 

Hey you guys! Two thanks go to this chapter. Well, more.

Msl8720 for giving me the song for Harry and Ginny

Pureawesomeness13 for giving me the song for Hermonie

Werewolfstarr for reviewing ( Love ur review!)

Looney-1995 for reviewing

Thank you all four of you for always reviewing and giving me songs for this story (XD)

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>I sighed. I love Hermonie, but I could never make a move, or at least flirt with her. Why would she like him anyways? He hardly could do-<p>

"Better than revenge by Taylor Swift!" The Sorting Hat's voice broke my thoughts. I grinned. The perfect song for her. Hermonie grabbed the microphone and started singing.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

_Time for revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
><em>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<em>  
><em>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<em>  
><em>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<em>

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
><em>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<em>  
><em>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<em>  
><em>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>But she's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
><em>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<em>  
><em>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling<em>  
><em>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<em>

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
><em>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<em>  
><em>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me<em>  
><em>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>But she's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_I'm just another thing for you_  
><em>To roll your eyes at, honey<em>  
><em>You might have him but haven't you heard<em>  
><em>I'm just another thing for you<em>  
><em>To roll your eyes at, honey<em>  
><em>You might have him but I always get the last word<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
><em>'cause I don't think you do.<em>  
><em>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<em>  
><em>I don't think you do<em>  
><em>I don't think you do<em>  
><em>Let's hear the applause<em>  
><em>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)<em>  
><em>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<em>  
><em>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" <em>

Everybody clapped hard, except the Slytherins of course. Hermonie bounced with happiness on the way to her seat. I sighed, as I watched her bushy brown hair trailing her. So beautiful, that is hurts to touch...

"Ron!" Hermonie's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah moine'? You are really good by the way." She flashed me a grin.

"Thanks. Dumbledore is about to speak." I looked up, and sure enough, Dumbledore was about to speak.

"Who wants to go next?" he asked. Ginny seem to shoot Harry a look. What the...

Ginny raised her hand. "Me and Harry sir." WHAT! Hermonie's hand shot on mine.

"Ginny wanted someone to sing with her, and nobody except for him wanted too." Hermonie whispered. Though she wasn't trying to make her voice sweet, her sweet voice instantly calmed me down.

"Alright." I whispered back. I watched Ginny place the hat on her head. The hat seem to talk to her a bit and yelled out, " No air by Jordan Sparks featuring Chris Brown!" Ginny grinned and handed Harry the other microphone. Ginny must have said something funny for Harry was chuckling. I smiled. If there was any boy for Ginny, it will be Harry.

They started singing.


	6. No air

I know this chapter doesn't contain lots of detail, sorry.

I completly forgot who sent who for the song request for this one. No air. SORRY! Please let me know.

The NEXT song goes to Werewolf Starr... thanks for that song XD

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>Ginny<em>  
><em>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<em>

_If I should die before I wake_  
><em>It's 'cause you took my breath away<em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_Harry_  
><em>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<em>  
><em>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<em>  
><em>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

_Ginny_  
><em>But how do you expect me<em>  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<em>  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

_Harry_  
><em>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<em>  
><em>Right off the ground to float to you<em>  
><em>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

_Ginny_  
><em>But somehow I'm still alive inside<em>  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>So how do you expect me<em>  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_[Chorus]_

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No more<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_[Chorus]_

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air <em>

People clapped hard, they sang pretty well together. They both blushed and walked to there seat. Dumbledore walked to the podium, smiling even bigger.

"Who will sing next?" Silence. A slytherin raised her hand. Dumbledore nodded politely.

", Please come up." Evelyn stood up shyly, and and walked up. She laid the Sorting Hat delicate like and the Sorting Hat yelled, " Wheel in the sky by Journey!"


	7. wheel in the sky

Not a great chapter, but it will do.

Beta please! Please! Please!

I do not own harry potter

Thanks to go all who reviewed, and fav or alert this story

* * *

><p>Evelyn started singing.<p>

Winter is here again oh Lord,  
>Haven't been home in a year or more<br>I hope she holds on a little longer  
>Sent a letter on a long summer day<br>Made of silver, not of clay  
>Ooh, I've been runnin' down this dusty road<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Ooh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'<br>I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
>Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'<p>

I've been trying to make it home  
>Got to make it before too long<br>Ooh, I can't take this very much longer, no  
>I'm stranded in the sleet and rain<br>Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again  
>The mornin' sun is risin'<br>It's kissing the day

[Chorus]  
>Ooh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'<br>I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
>Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'<br>Whooa... My, my, my, my, my... For tomorrow

(Guitar solo)

Oh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
>Ooh, I don't know where I'll be tomorrow<br>Wheel in the sky keeps me yernin'  
>Oh, I don't know, I don't know<p>

Oh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
>Ooh, I don't know where I'll be tomorrow<br>Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
>Ooh, I don't know, I don't know, I don't knowohoh<br>Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
>Don't know where I'll be tomorrow<br>Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
>Ohh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'<br>Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'

She was wasn't great, but she was bad.

Evelyn sat down, without blushing one bit, or talking to anyone.

Dumbledore stood up, and smiling.

"Who wants to go next?" He ask.

"I will." Ron said, standing up.


	8. Second Chance

This is Ron's chapter.

It took me like ten minutes of listening to the song, and looking at the lyrics to find one.

I had 14 songs to choose from. Oh, I SO hope that it is worth it.

Alright. Bad news. My mom decided to work on my room to paint primer on my colored walls.

Yipee.

Now I will have to listen to her babble on how _nasty _it is and how _messy _it is. YAY!

So I do not now when I can update. Great. I am in a stage right now where I am not leaving my storys not updated for like two weeks. Or more.

Now she interupts it. Yay.

Now I will stop complaining.

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's POV:<strong>

My brother, is going to sing, I thought. No effin' way.

And it is annoying for me to listen to him talk.

As he walked up on the podium, people was muttering. The only people who weren't was Luna, Harry and Hermonie. Luna, understandable. She is reading the Quibbler.

Harry and Hermonie though, they are smiling. What the?

"Why aren't you guys muttering?" I asked them, quietly. Harry raised a eyebrow. I do not like him, I do not fancy him, I do not like him...

"We heard him sing." Harry said simply. I sighed. Typical Harry, he must be picking up Dumbledore's habit.

"And he is pretty good." Hermonie added.

I watched Ron place the Sorting Hat on his head. After a bit, the Sorting Hat yelled, " Second Chance by Shinedown!" Ron grinned, for some reason. He grabbed the microphone and started singing.

_My eyes are open wide_

I gasped. Ron had a amazing voice. How come we didn't hear it before?

_By the way I made it through the day_  
><em>I watch the world outside<em>  
><em>By the way I'm leaving out today<em>

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved_  
><em>Said, "Why are you always running in place?"<em>  
><em>Even the man in the moon disappeared<em>  
><em>Somewhere in the stratosphere<em>

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can_  
><em>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand<em>  
><em>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<em>  
><em>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<em>

_Please don't cry one tear for me_  
><em>I'm not afraid of what I have to say<em>  
><em>This is my one and only voice<em>  
><em>So listen close, it's only for today<em>

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved_  
><em>Said, "Why are you always running in place?"<em>  
><em>Even the man in the moon disappeared<em>  
><em>Somewhere in the stratosphere"<em>

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can_  
><em>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand<em>  
><em>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<em>  
><em>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<em>

_Here is my chance_  
><em>This is my chance<em>

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can_  
><em>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand<em>  
><em>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<em>  
><em>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<em>  
><em>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<em>  
><em>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<em>

Everybody clapped hard, even harder than the duet I did with Harry. Ron was certainly better Harry. Ron walked down the podium, blushing the famous Weasly red.

"Ronald Weasly!" I said. "Why didn't you tell me before that you have a amazing voice!" Ron looked at me in surprise. I suddenly realized something.

Ron is the youngest of all the boys. Charlie was Quidditch Caption, Bill was a Head Boy, Percy was the boy who knew everything, Fred and George are the jokers and great with boys.

Where is he? All his brothers succeeded in areas already.

Getting the Prefect badge wasn't as special as Charlie getting his. Bill, and Percy got one too.

And his Best Mate is Harry-freakin'-Potter. He thinks he is the least. He thinks Harry outshadows him.

Ok, in a way he does.

Then there Hermonie, who got them out of tight spots with her knowledge so many times, even when she is paralyzed.  
>Where is he?<p>

But he is the mold of the Golden Trio. When Ron is gone, the remaining two is upset. Sad.

Ron gives them the normal teenage experiences. He gives Harry a mate to talk too.

And he doesn't realize this.

Oh, I am so going to talk to him- and our family.


	9. Sexyback Dracostyle

Hey you guys.

This song is the request of Joker of Hell. Hahaha, this song for Draco is cracking me up... XD

Sorry purplemousefurgomez, I didn't get a email of your review for Ron and Draco! I am so sorry! I will check out the song L.O.V.E. I only went to go see my reviews after I wrote this!

Um.. what else to say. Oh, for Ron, the other song I was going to do was Youth of the nation by POD.

If I didn't respond to your review, I am sorry. Cuz I might have not gotten a email for your review.. it is weird.

Thanks go to positivepotter11 for adding this story under favs.

ccwildhorse for adding this story under alert

and superchick11 and Rune Kensington.

Thank you soo much you guys for saying really really positive things about this story. The reviews are making me keep going!

I am updating today cuz my mom decided to wait for tomorrow to mess with my room... :(.

WARNING: If I will be able to get on wednsday, I will change my pen name. But I will return it to normal as soon as possible. The pen name will be BirthdayGurlofsummer98.

I do not own Harry Potter 

* * *

><p>Ron's POV<p>

Ginny was staring at me like she never saw me before. Was me having a good voice really that shocking?

"Hey little bro-" Fred said.

"Why didn't you sing for us before?" Finished George. I shrugged. I didn't want to tell them the truth.

"Didn't want to." A lie. Truth is, I don't think my voice is "Amazing" as Harry and Hermonie would put it. I think it is just great, but not as good as Harry or Hermonie. _Always out shadowed.. Mum wishes for Harry to be her son... least of all my brothers._..

"Ron!" Ginny's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She sent me a glare. "We have to talk later." I was confused. What got her angry? Then Dumbledore walked up.

"Well, he is certainly good, is he?" Lots of cheers met his agreement. I blushed and duck my head.

"Who will sing next?" Silence. Then Malfroy stood up.

"I will." He said Percy-like. Dumbledore smiled a little bit and handed him the Sorting Hat. After a minute, it yelled, "Sexyback by Justin Timberlake!" Shock filled the air. Then everybody started cracking up. Draco smirked.

He started singing- and started killing us with his voice.

_**[Verse 1]**_  
><em><strong>I'm bringing sexy back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Them other boys don't know how to act<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think you're special, what's behind your back?<strong>_  
><em><strong>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.<strong>_

_**Take 'em to the bridge**_

_**[Bridge]**_  
><em><strong>Dirty babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>You see these shackles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I'm your slave<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just that no one makes me feel this way<strong>_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Come here girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come to the back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>VIP<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drinks on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me see what you're torquing with<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look at those hips<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead child<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>And get your sexy on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_

_**Get your sexy on**_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Repeat 6 times]<strong>_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**[Verse 2]**_  
><em><strong>I'm bringing sexy back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Them other fuckers don't know how to act<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come let me make up for the things you lack<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast<strong>_

_**Take 'em to the bridge**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Verse 3]**_  
><em><strong>I'm bringing sexy back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You mother fuckers watch how I attack<strong>_  
><em><strong>If that's your girl you better watch your back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<strong>_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

_**[Chorus]**_

Claps from the Slytherin table filled the air. Pansy was going on about, "My Draco has a wonderful voice!" Yeah, to kill someone.

Draco walked down, and sat next to her. Then Pansy almost climbed in his lap. Player.

Dumbledore walked up sighing. I almost sighed too. Seems like the Slytherins just want to sing to show the other people that they have a good voice, at least a few of them. I suspect a few of them are decent, but I haven't had a chance to met them.

Oh well. Problem for another day.

I want food. That is the problem right now. I am hungry.


	10. Gives you H

Hey you guys! I managed to update yet- my computer is still hooked up! There is nothing for me to do right now besides providing music for my mom and help her when I can. XD.

Thank you to all the lovely reviews and the people who have stuck to this story from the beginining. Such as. Looney-1995, Pureawesomeness13, msl0.. something. Can't remember it right on top of my head. Thank you guys! oh, and Werewolfstarr

I do not own Harry potter

playlist:

Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus

Walk this way by Aerosmith

Mine by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>"Alright, who will go next?" Silence. Then a 7th year from Hufflepuff raised his hand.<p>

"Ah, . Come up, Come up." Ethan slowly walked up. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and the Hat yelled out, "Gives you H*** by All American Regects!" Ethan grabbed the microphone and started singing.

**_I wake up every evening_**  
><strong><em>With a big smile on my face<em>**  
><strong><em>And it never feels out of place.<em>**  
><strong><em>And you're still probably working<em>**  
><strong><em>At a 9 to 5 pace<em>**  
><strong><em>I wonder how bad that tastes<em>**

**_When you see my face_**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>**

**_Now where's your picket fence love_**  
><strong><em>And where's that shiny car<em>**  
><strong><em>Did it ever get you far?<em>**  
><strong><em>You never seem so tense, love<em>**  
><strong><em>Never seen you fall so hard<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you know where you are?<em>**

**_Truth be told I miss you_**  
><strong><em>Truth be told I'm lying<em>**

**_When you see my face_**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well<em>**  
><strong><em>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com ]_**  
><strong><em>Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself<em>**  
><strong><em>Where did it all go wrong?<em>**  
><strong><em>But the list goes on and on<em>**

**_Truth be told I miss you_**  
><strong><em>Truth be told I'm lying<em>**

**_When you see my face_**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well<em>**  
><strong><em>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<em>**

**_Now you'll never see_**  
><strong><em>What you've done to me<em>**  
><strong><em>You can take back your memories<em>**  
><strong><em>They're no good to me<em>**  
><strong><em>And here's all your lies<em>**  
><strong><em>If you look me in the eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>With the sad, sad look<em>**  
><strong><em>That you wear so well<em>**

**_When you see my face_**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well<em>**  
><strong><em>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<em>**

**_When you see my face_**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<em>**  
><strong><em>When you walk my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<em>**  
><strong><em>When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell<em>**  
><strong><em>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell<em>**  
><strong><em>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<em>**

People clapped. He wasn't good, but he wasn't bad. Then he added, "That is how I feel, Lia." People looked around, and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She saw that everybody was looking at her, and she covered her face. I smiled, she should be embarrassed. I heard about there break up, it turns out she was cheating on him. God, don't I dislike cheaters.


	11. Just like you

Hey you guys. I gave today, trying to stay away from writing, but I didn't care.

I am mad, so I need to write. I am MAD.

So if this chapter sucks, I am so sorry.

I do not own Harry Potter

This song is a request (and the singer) by Moonbeam2254

Playlist:

Thirst is taking over by Skillet

Rude boy by Rihanna

Monster by Meg & Dia

Why by Avril Lavigne

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<br>"Alright, who will go next?" Dumbledore asked. "Keep in mind, we will only do about five more songs." Everybody whined. I have to admit,, this night has been fun. Not once, had somebody pointed at me or looked at me like a freak.

I am enjoying every second of it.

Then Pansy rose her hand, much to my displeasure. I seriously hope she is not as bad as Draco.

She walked up, like she is the most important one in the world, grimaced at the Sorting Hat, and placed it on her head.

I swear, I saw the Sorting Hat flinched a little.

After a minute, it yelled, "Just like you by Three days grace!" Pansy smiled, and started singing.

_**I could be mean**_  
><em><strong>I could be angry<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I could be just like you<strong>_

_**I could be fake**_  
><em><strong>I could be stupid<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I could be just like you<strong>_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You thought you were there to guide me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_

_**I could be cold**_  
><em><strong>I could be ruthless<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I could be just like you<strong>_

_**I could be weak**_  
><em><strong>I could be senseless<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I could be just like you<strong>_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You thought you were there to guide me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_

_**On my own, cause I can't take living with you**_  
><em><strong>I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want me to<strong>_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You thought you were there to guide me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were only in my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you<strong>_

_**I could be mean**_  
><em><strong>I could be angry<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I could be just like you <strong>_

Horrible. Not as bad as Draco, but horrible. What is it with Slytherins, the ones who comes from rich families, and horrible voices?

She walked to her seat, similar how she walked to the podium. People barley clapped, at least the Slytherins put effort.


	12. Awake and Alive

Alright you guys. You are free to murder me for not updating, and choosing this song. SORRY I COULDN"T RESIST SOMEBODY SINGING THIS SONG! I LOVE THIS SONG!

This song is a duet...

love all of you who sticks with this story!

FOUR MORE SONGS! I am NO longer accepting Song requests because I have the rest of the songs planned...

There is poll on my profile to see if people want me to make a sequel.

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Alright, who will go next?" Dumbledore asked. A boy stood up.<p>

"I will, but Raven has come up." A girl, yelled at him across the room.

"I will not, you prat!"

"Yes you will!"

"Oh, Curse Merlin! Robbie, I don't want to!"

"You said you wanted me to sing."

"Not this way."

"Please?" The boy gave her a puppy-dog look. Lots of girls sighed seeing it.

"Fine." Apparently she couldn't resist. And I swear, I heard as she walked by, "He is sooo getting it tonight in bed.." Ugh. TMI much?

Robbie placed the Sorting Hat on, and in a second, it yelled, "Awake and Alive by Skillet!" Ohhh. I love this song.

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_  
><em>Waking up waking up <em>

_I'm at war with the world and they_  
><em>Try to pull me into the dark<em>  
><em>I struggle to find my faith<em>  
><em>As I'm slippin' from your arms<em>

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
><em>And my strength is fading fast<em>  
><em>You breathe into me at last<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm awake I'm alive<em>  
><em>Now I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>Now it's my time<em>  
><em>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>  
><em>here (right here), right now (right now)<em>  
><em>I'll stand my ground and never back down<em>  
><em>I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

_I'm at war with the world cause I_  
><em>Ain't never gonna sell my soul<em>  
><em>I've already made up my mind<em>  
><em>No matter what I can't be bought or sold<em>

_When my faith is getting weak_  
><em>And I feel like giving in<em>  
><em>You breathe into me again<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm awake I'm alive<em>  
><em>Now I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>Now it's my time<em>  
><em>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>  
><em>here (right here), right now (right now)<em>  
><em>I'll stand my ground and never back down<em>  
><em>I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

_Waking up waking up_  
><em>Waking up waking up<em>  
><em>Waking up waking up<em>  
><em>Waking up waking up<em>

_In the dark_  
><em>I can feel you in my sleep<em>  
><em>In your arms I feel you breathe into me<em>  
><em>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you<em>  
><em>Forever I will live for you<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm awake I'm alive<em>  
><em>Now I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>Now it's my time<em>  
><em>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>  
><em>here (right here), right now (right now)<em>  
><em>I'll stand my ground and never back down<em>  
><em>I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

Waking up waking up

Wow. They are good... hm. Magical people seem to have good voices...

"Who is next!"


	13. Country in me

Hey you guys. THREE MORE SONGS!

Songs I will do: Can't be tamed by Miley Cryus, Till' the last shot fired by Trace Adkins, and Can't fight the moonlight by LeAnn Rimes.

On my profile, I have a poll up to see if people want me to write a sequel.

Sad news if a sequel will be made: I have a story idea, that is litterly attacking me. It is a story about Charlie and Gabrielle. It is like Remus and Tonks all over again. I want to do it so badly... I know it is a weird couple. So, if I finish this story before my other story, Bengal tiger warrior demi-god, probably will, a sequel won't be up till' I finish the story.

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"I will." A boy said shyly. He is a Ravenclaw, in seventh year. When he reached the Sorting Hat, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Cowboy in me by Tim Mcgraw!" Music started singing.<p>

**I don't know why I act the way I do **  
><strong>Like I ain't got a single thing to lose <strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy <strong>  
><strong>I guess that's just the cowboy in me <strong>

**I got a life that most would love to have **  
><strong>But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad <strong>  
><strong>At where this road I'm heading down might lead <strong>  
><strong>I guess that's just the cowboy in me <strong>

**The urge to run, the restlessness **  
><strong>The heart of stone I sometimes get <strong>  
><strong>The things I've done for foolish pride <strong>  
><strong>The me that's never satisfied <strong>  
><strong>The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see <strong>  
><strong>I guess that's just the cowboy in me <strong>

**The urge to run, the restlessness **  
><strong>The heart of stone I sometimes get <strong>  
><strong>The things I've done for foolish pride <strong>  
><strong>The me that's never satisfied <strong>  
><strong>The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see <strong>  
><strong>I guess that's just the cowboy in me <strong>

**Girl I know there's times you must have thought **  
><strong>There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed <strong>  
><strong>But you set your mind to see this love on through <strong>  
><strong>I guess that's just the cowboy in you <strong>

**We ride and never worry about the fall **  
><strong>I guess that's just the cowboy in us all <strong>

Not too bad. He is good. But not enough to become a famous band.

"Two more songs!"


	14. Till' the last shot fired

hey you guys. Sorry for the long update. I know a girl is singing a boy song, but who cares.

I do not own harry potter

Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are amazing

* * *

><p>"My students," Dumbledore started,"Who will go next?" A girl from the Grryfindor table raised her hand, grinning.<p>

"Me please."

"Well, come up, !" Kaitlen stood up and ran towards the Sorting Hat. After a minute, the Sorting Hat yelled,"Till' the last shot fired by Trace Adkins!" (A/n- This song is sooo strong.. I love itXD)

I was there in the winter of '64  
>When we camped in the ice<br>at Nashville's doors  
>Three hundred miles our trail had led<br>We barely had time to bury our dead  
>When the Yankees charged and the colors fell<br>Overton hill was a living hell  
>When we called retreat it was almost dark<br>I died with a grapeshot in my heart

Say a prayer for peace  
>For every fallen son<br>Set my spirit free  
>Let me lay down my gun<br>Sweet mother Mary I'm so tired  
>But I can't come home 'til<br>the last shot's fired

In June of 1944  
>I waited in the blood of Omaha's shores<br>Twenty-one and scared to death  
>My heart poundin' in my chest<br>I almost made the first seawall  
>When my friends turned and saw me fall<br>I still smell the smoke, I can taste the mud  
>As I lay there dying from a loss of blood<p>

Say a prayer for peace  
>For every fallen son<br>Set my spirit free  
>Let me lay down my gun<br>Sweet mother Mary I'm so tired  
>But I can't come home 'til<br>the last shot's fired

I'm in the fields of Vietnam,  
>The mountains of Afghanistan<br>And I'm still hopin', waitin', prayin'  
>I did not die in vain<p>

Say a prayer for peace  
>For every fallen son<br>Set our spirits free  
>Let us lay down our guns<br>Sweet mother Mary we're so tired  
>But we can't come home 'til<br>the last shot's fired  
>'Til the last shot's fired<p>

[Choir:]  
>Say a prayer for peace (for peace)<br>For our daughters and our sons  
>Set our spirits free (set us free)<br>Let us lay down our guns

[Trace:]  
>Sweet mother Mary, we're so tired<br>But we can't come home (No  
>we can't come home)<p>

[Choir:]  
>'Til the last shot's fired<p>

People started to clap.

"And people!" Kaitlen said. "I believe Harry Potter. Most of the claps faded and some boos filled the air. "Hey! Remember first and second year?" Some people shifted uncomfortably.

"!" Umbrigde yelled. "Detention!" Kaitlen just shrugged.

"Wow.. she's brave." Ron muttered.

"Dolores," Dumbledore said. "All she did was voice out her opinions. She was allowed too." Umbrigde looked at Dumbledore as if he tried to back-talk her. But she knew not to mess with him.

", you do not have detention." Dumbledore assured her.


	15. contest

**J.K** Rowling never told us much about Lily and James, but rarely told us stories about them in there school years.

So here is the contest.

You will write a moment between them in there seven Hogwarts years. Can be from year 1- from year 7. Can be funny, sad, or romantic. Or just.. anger.

Rules:

*1,000 words-10,000.

*Must stick to the books

*You may not publish it before the contest is over

*Do not use a existing story!

*Can't be a complete song fic story

*Lemons is allowed

If you are going to participate, contact me at or .

Have fun writing!

Link: .net/u/3031207/Lily_and_James_moments

When it ends:

July 10 2011.


	16. Can't be tamed

One more song!

Hey, I might post a sequel early, because I finished my other story (yeah) I am also happy because I posted a one-shot today, (Twilight) I will post another one soon! (Twilight) YEAH!

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Who will go next?" Then a girl from the Ravenclaw raised her hands. Ugh. Emma Case. The sister of Kaitlen Case, and the opposite. Emma is a MAJOR Slut. I swear, she shagged almost of all the boys in the school.<p>

"Come up!" Dumbledore said, cheerfuly. Emma placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and it yelled, "Can't be tamed by Miley Cryus."

Oh, geesh.

For those who don't know me,  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way,yep  
>24 hours a day<br>'cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
>just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection  
>I always gets a ten,<br>'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
>flyin' out the hands<br>They try to change me  
>but they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you're gonna be my man understand<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
>I'll tell ya<br>I'm not here to sell ya  
>Or tell you to go to hell<br>(I'm not a brat like that)  
>I'm like a puzzle<br>but all of my pieces are jagged  
>If you can understand this,<br>we can make some magic,  
>I'm wrong like that<p>

I wanna fly,  
>I wanna drive,<br>I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
>I'm wired a different way<br>I'm not a mistake,  
>I'm not a fake,<br>It's set in my DNA  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>(I can't be tamed)<p>

I wanna fly,  
>I wanna drive,<br>I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Wow. For a slut, she is ok. People clapped, with McGonagall had thin lips. Yep, she was talking to her.

"One more song left, then we are going to bed!" Yelled Dumbledore.


	17. Close my eyes forever

I decided to change the last song into Close my eyes forever by Lita Ford & Ozzy, Close my eyes forever.

LAST CHAPTER -weeps but then brightens up- that means I only have four stories to work on! Yeah! And.. they are not the short few chapters fics. UGH. Music child and how is life harry, will be the longest! The three children.. and the Unknown Metamorphamagus... eh. Thirty chapters?

Oh well. I will get there.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Love all of ya who stuck to this story! And I do not want to type every name cuz this story has like twenty story alerts!

So I will do that tommorrow.

I want to search up music, so when the sequel comes (IF) I will have some songs ready.

Oh, go vote on the poll on my profile. So far, 4 people wanted me too. Four more than the other option.

Yeah, there will be a sequel.

Who is doing that contest?

* * *

><p>"I would like to go next, with Henry." A girl said, standing up at the Grryfindor Table. The boy next to her grinned.<p>

"Alright." He said, standing up too.

"Well, come on up!" They ran up. Harry wasn't sure there age, but they looked like second years.

The boy placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and Harry saw Henry mouth the word random. A random song, he must want.

"Close my eyes forever by Lita ford and Ozzy Osbourne!"

Girl

Baby  
>I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand<br>Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy

Boy  
>Heaven<br>Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you  
>What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy<p>

If I close my eyes forever  
>Will it all remain unchanged<br>If I close my eyes forever  
>Will it all remain the same...<p>

Sometimes  
>It's hard to hold on<br>So hard to hold on to my dreams  
>It isn't always what is seems<br>When you're face to face with me

Girl  
>You're like a dagger<br>And stick me in the heart  
>And taste the blood from my blade<br>And when we sleep, would you shelter me  
>In your warm and darkened grave<p>

If I close my eyes forever  
>Will it all remain unchanged<br>If I close my eyes forever  
>Will it all remain the same...<p>

girl  
>Will you ever take me<p>

boy  
>No, I just can't take the pain<p>

girl  
>But would you ever trust me<p>

boy  
>No, I'll never feel the same...Ohh...<p>

Girl  
>I know I've been so hard to you<br>I know I've told you lies  
>If I could have just one more wish<br>I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes

If I close my eyes forever  
>Will it all remain unchanged<br>If I close my eyes forever  
>Will it all remain the same...<p>

Boy  
>Close your eyes<br>Close your eyes  
>You gotta close you eyes for me<p>

People clapped hard. One- the last song, and two- they were perfect together when they sang.

"And that was our last night!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily. "Perhaps, next year we can do this! But until then, pip pip!"


End file.
